1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked heat dissipating module of an electronic device that dissipates heat inside the electronic device with stacked heat conducting mediums and heat sinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional electronic device 70 has a circuit board 71, multiple electronic components 72 and a metal heat sink 73. The electronic components 72 are mounted on the circuit board 71. The heat sink 73 is disposed above the electronic components 72. A heat conducting medium, such as a thermal pad, thermal grease or the like, is mounted or filled between the electronic components 72 and the heat sink 73. Thus, the heat conducting medium and the heat sink 73 dissipate heat generated from the electronic components 72, so the conventional electronic device 70 stays in temperatures that allow the conventional electronic device 70 to operate properly.
However, with development of electronic industry, electronic devices are designed to have various functions. Consequently, electronic components and spatial arrangement inside the electronic device are getting more and more complicated. Although mounting the single and intact heat sink 73 on the electronic components 72 causes the electronic components 72, such as light emitting components, signal emitting components or signal receiving components and so on, to be ineffective, omitting the heat sink 73 makes the conventional electronic device 70 too hot to work.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stacked heat dissipating module of an electronic device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.